


Otherside (Supernatural)

by maryjaneslastdance



Category: Constantine (2005), Hellblazer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anti-Possession Tattoos, Dean Has a Cat, Dean Plays Guitar, Drug Addiction, Everybody Wants Dean, F/M, Hunter Dean, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lawyer Sam, Love Triangles, Mechanic Dean, Musical References, Nerdiness, Non-Hunter Sam, Partying, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Psychic Abilities, References to Addiction, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, pop cultures references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjaneslastdance/pseuds/maryjaneslastdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester were both raised by their father to become hunters. Not ordinary hunters. Monster hunters. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. But when their father died years ago after saving Dean's life by making a deal with a yellow-eyed demon named Azazel, the brothers promised themselves that after killing Azazel, they would retire from hunting and try to live a normal life. So they did. Sam went back to college and became a lawyer, and Dean started working as a mechanic. 2 years later, Dean never really did stop hunting and Sam decides to move back in Lawrence with his mysterious girlfriend Dani Constantine, the daughter of occult investigator John Constantine and Angela Dodson, a LAPD Detective with the power of seeing supernatural entities in their true forms. Rumor has it, Dani is a powerful medium and Dean is attracted to her in ways he can't explain -maybe this is the reason why everyone thinks he's gone mad these days. But as long as he got his car, his cat, some cigarettes, his guitar and some pie, he knows he'll be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherside (Supernatural)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my first Supernatural fan fiction and I'm pretty excited about it. I apologize in advance for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language so it's a great challenge for me. So if you see any mistakes please tell me!  
> I don't know how many chapters this fic will be, but I plan to write quite a lot.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: There are lots of references to Hellblazer (Constantine) but you don't have to read the comics or watch the movie to understand the story. Everything you need to know is going to be in the fic. Although I would recommend it to any Supernatural fans cause it's great and has many things in common with spn!

 

* * *

 

_This isn't a fairytale. This is a story about ghosts of the past and blurry pictures. This is a story about what it feels like to lose all the love you had inside. It's about forgetting about someone long enough to forget why you needed to. It's a story about reconnecting with an old passion and reconnecting with old friends. It's a story about addiction and what it really feels like to be on the otherside. It's a story about death, war, music, family, friends, lovers. It's about trying to fill the missing piece._

 

* * *

**A YEAR AGO -** **SEPTEMBER 1ST**

**STANFORD UNIVERSITY CAMPUS**

 

Sam Winchester had never been much of a party animal type of student. For the last 3 years he had been at Stanford, he spent more time in his books than any student he had met and that was probably the reason why he was getting the best grades of his promotion. He felt highly uncomfortable in parties but yet, here he was, on his last year of college, at a back to school party with his friend Ash, a beer in his hand, half drunk and bored out of his mind. They had been there for an hour only but Sam only wanted one thing: going back to his dorm.

"Damn, look at those girls over there mate"  Ash grinned. "The one with blond hair looks like what my dreams are made of" he added with a smirk.

Sam looked in the direction where his friend was looking, and that's when he saw her. She was smaller than the girl Ash had mentioned, with dark and curvy brown hair. She had those blue eyes so hypnotizing that he just couldn't stop staring. Suddenly, Sam didn't want to go back to his dorm anymore.

 

"Ground control to major Tom, are you okay? You look like you just saw an angel" Ash said, amused.

"I think I just did" Sam responded, not leaving his eyes off the girl. Ash rolled his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to her. For my part, I'm gonna ask her hot friend for a dance. Watch Dr. Badass in action and take notes" Ash said as he tapped on Sam's shoulder sympathetically and walked towards the two girls. 

Sam watched as Ash started talking to the girls. He said something that made them laugh and God, she was beautiful when she laughed. Ash took the blond girl's hand and they headed to the dance floor. Ash turned his head in Sam's direction and winked at him and give him a thumbs up. Sam gave him an unsure smile in response and headed shyly to the pretty girl. She had a beer in her hand and as he got closer he noticed she had a little moon tattoo next to her right eye, as well as other tattoos that he recognized instantly as devil's trap, angel banishing sigil and others that Sam couldn't see, which made Sam panic a little because, why the hell would she have those kind of symbols tattooed? He didn't really have to the time to think about it though, he was already in front of her. She was wearing a red Ferrari jacket, he noticed. This girl had an unusual look, that was the least to say. She noticed him and gave him a curious look and he swallowed with difficulty.

"Hi" he said, trying to look confident but secretly wanted to hide in a hole forever. "Are you enjoying the party?" he asked carefully, as he tried not to stare at her creepily.

"To be completely honest, I'd rather be in my room watching Netflix than being here, but my instinct told me I should come so, yeah I guess it's not too bad to socialize once in a blue moon" her answer made Sam choke on his beer. He didn't expect that for an answer.

"Actually I feel the same, my friend had to drag me out of my dorm and threatened me to burn all of my books if I didn't come. I'm not much of a party person" she gave him an understanding smile. "My name is Sam by the way" he added after realizing he was so nervous he didn't present himself.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Dani" she answered. The name suited her, he thought looking into her eyes.

"So, hum, Dani" he cleared his throat, "I really like your...style" he almost said face, and he really wanted to punch himself for it. Sam really hated small talk, even with good looking strangers.

"Thanks, I'm aiming for the 'she's a badass and cute as hell but I wouldn't touch her without asking' look" Dani replied and Sam laughed. She was cute and she was sassy, that's just my luck, Sam thought.

"So hum, what's your major?" Sam asked, curious.

"I'm doing a master's degree in music, science and technology. This is my last year at Stanford" she answered with a proud smile.

"Wow, that's impressive. I'm a law student, my last year too, except I'm not doing a master's degree" Sam said, truly impressed. 

"You know what that means?" Dani asked.

"No?" 

"That means we are both nerds" she said with a huge smile and winked. Sam threw his head back laughing. "You are adorable, you know that?" she added with a serious tone and Sam blushed.

"Hum, you are even more" Sam said shyly, almost inaudible.

"By that do you mean you wanna frick frack or do you mean I look 12?" Dani said with a huge smirk.

"I'm gonna say it's because you look like 12, because I feel the first option would be inappropriate" Sam replied with an equally huge smirk.

"I might make you change your mind" she said looking at his lips while biting her own bottom lip. Sam's eyes widened and had a hard time swallowing at this sight. Dani laughed at his reaction and gave him a playful push.   

"Why do we feel it's necessary to yak about bullshit in order to feel comfortable?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. Sam laughed, he couldn't believe Dani just quoted the movie Pulp Fiction.

"I don't know. That's a good question." he replied with an amused smile.

"That's when you know you've found someone special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence" she quoted and Sam could feel her eyes staring at him. Sam turned his head to look at her, but she didn't avoid his eye contact. He didn't know how much time they spent staring at each other, it was like she was staring through his soul. In any other situation, it would have made him highly uncomfortable, it was different somehow.

"Quoting Pulp Fiction made me wanna have a five dollar milkshake. Wanna go grab one?" Dani asked suddenly breaking the silence. 

"I probably shouldn't since I'm a poor student. It better be one hell of a milkshake" he advised.

"The best" she replied with a wink.

"By the way, do you always quote movies like this, or it's just tonight?" Sam asked.

"I am 30% made of movie quotes, 50% made of sarcasm and the rest is just song lyrics"  

"Good to know" Sam laughed.

 

**2 WEEKS LATER -** **SEPTEMBER 14TH**

**STANFORD UNIVERSITY CAMPUS**

 

It was almost mid-September and Sam was already drowning in homeworks and college activities. It wasn't because it was his last year at Stanford that he would put less effort on his studies. He was so close to become a lawyer, he had worked as an intern all summer in one of the biggest firms in San Francisco. Even though Sam was more busy than ever, that didn't stop him from thinking about that mysterious girl he met 2 weeks ago, when he had one of the best time with someone in a long time. They talked all night, about movies, books, music, around a good milkshake. It felt surreal. Sam hasn't felt this connected to someone since...well. He didn't want to think about it. But he did a little investigation on Dani. He learned that her full name was Dani Constantine, she was the daughter of the famous working class occult detective and con man John Constantine -which explained the tattoos- and the rumors claimed that she had psychic abilities because she seemed to know everybody's secrets. He heard that she had a twin brother who died a few years back, that she completely lost it since then and became a heavy drinker and drug addict. Of course Sam didn't think all of that was true, after all, it was just rumors, but she did seem to know a lot and the fact that she was the daughter of John Constantine meant she knew about demons, vampires and all the other creatures out there. It also meant she probably heard about the Winchesters. Sam knew he probably should stay away from her, especially since he had stopped hunting one year ago and shouldn't get involved in anything that could bring him back in that lifestyle. But he had to know if Dani knew who he was. Today was Saturday so Sam didn't have any classes and his assignments could wait. He went to the music department and asked around where he could find Dani Constantine, and he ended up in front of her room. He knocked on her door nervously, but to his surprise, it wasn't her who answered the door. It was a beautiful blond with dreamy blue eyes -her friend from the party, Sam remembered. He couldn't remember her name. The girl raised an eyebrow.

 "Hi? Can I help you with something handsome boy?" she asked.

"Hi, hum, is Dani here? I need to talk to her" Sam said with a nervous smile.

"Depends, who's asking?" she asked, while not so subtly checking him out from head to toe with a smirk. Sam's cheeks turned red.

"Hum, it's Sam Winchester asking" he answered, avoiding eye contact by looking at the floor.

"It's a total pleasure to meet you Sam" she winked at him. "My name is Nola" she said while shaking his hand. Sam made an uncomfortable smile. "Unfortunately, Dani is not here at the moment" she added with pouting lips. "Can I just say, I think you have beautiful eyes Sam" she said with a deeper voice while playing with her hair. Sam's cheeks were red again. He wasn't used to someone so openly flirting with him like this. 

"Th-thanks, I guess" he answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"But do you know where I could find her? I have to speak with her, it's quite important"

"Oh, I see" she said with a wink. "Like, family business and all that stuff I guess? I get it. I don't think she's in the mood to work these days- but you can give it a try" Nola nodded. "She's not in town right now, as you already noticed. If you need to speak with her, like, immediately she is at the St. Mary's Catholic Cemetery in Sacramento more precisely. She will most likely spend the day there, so if you could, like, bring her lunch that would be nice since she will probably forget to eat, 'cause that's like not unusual., you know. Or you could like just wait 'till she comes back tomorrow 'cause she'll probably sleep at her mom's house there and it's like, a two hour drive, you know?" Well, that girl could talk "like" a lot, Sam thought and he would bet 1000$ that Nola was from the San Fernando Valley with that accent. 

"Okay, thanks for the information Nola". A two hour drive wasn't that long, Sam thought. 

"My pleasure, pretty boy. We keep in touch" she said, kissing his cheek and Sam's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Sure" Sam answered with a uncomfortable smile and a polite nod, and left almost running because this girl kinda gave him the creeps.So Sam headed to Sacramento. After all, it's not like he could have gotten anything done today. His mind was far too preoccupied by something else. Sam wondered what Nola meant when she talked about Dani's family business. Did she meant like, work on a case and hunting, just like her father? All his questions would probably be answered when he would get to talk to her.

 

**2 HOURS AND A HALF LATER**

**ST. MARY CATHOLIC CEMETERY, SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA**

When Sam finally arrived at the cemetery two hours and a half later and a lunch for two in his hand, it took him fifteen minutes to find Dani. He wondered what was she doing two hours from Stanford in a cemetery on a Saturday afternoon, even though he had his own idea. He found her laying in front of a grave, a guitar in her hands, eyes closed and playing and singing softly a tune. On the grave was written " _IN LOVING MEMORY OF ANTHONY FRANCIS CONSTANTINE, BELOVED SON, BROTHER AND FRIEND."_ The scene was so beautiful it felt like he was in a movie and suddenly, Sam didn't feel right anymore. He was feeling nauseous and wanted to get away from here. Just has he was about to leave, Dani stopped playing and singing. She didn't move when he heard her say "Hello, Sam. I was expecting you sooner". Her voice was cold as ice and Sam froze, embarrassed to have been getting caught like this. Dani sat and left her guitar by her side, not leaving her eyes from the grave. Sam approached carefully and sat next to her.

 "I hope I'm not disturbing you" he said shyly.

 "No, not all. I could use some company. I appreciate the fact that you drove two hours to see me. Thank you for bringing me lunch, I was getting hungry" she said when Sam gave her a bag with sandwiches and chips he just bought at the store down the street.

"It's nothing, really" he answered. After a few seconds of silence he said "I didn't know you played guitar". She smiled and turned her head to look at him, her eyes were full of sadness and Sam felt his chest tighten.

 "Yeah, I learned how to play a bit in boarding school, I had a lot of time to kill. I'm not the best, it's not easy. I'm a better piano player. I even auditioned to get into Julliard School. I didn't get in but I got into Stanford instead so I'm not really complaining" she smiled and took a bite in her sandwich and Sam did the same."

It's their lost, really, I'm sure you are an excellent piano player" he said, which made Dani smile even bigger. "You went to boarding school huh? How was it? I always wanted to go to one" it didn't really surprise Dani because Sam seemed like quite a nerd, which was actually true. A really cute nerd, though. 

"Yeah my father sent me and my siblings to the strictest boarding school in California, which is like seven hours from Sacramento. It was the worst school ever. Let's just say I've learned more on how to do crack more than my math lessons" she said with a laugh and Sam's eyes widened. Dani winked at him and Sam wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "But it turned out quite good since I met my best friend Nola, which I believe you have already met from the trace of lipstick you tried to get rid of on your cheek" she said with a smirk. Sam blushed and rubbed his cheek.They both remained silent for a few minutes, both lost in their thoughts. Dani was remembering a time when her heart felt alive, when rules were just a game waiting to be defeated and when love was so obvious from the first time she looked in Dean Winchester's green eyes. But that was long ago, long enough before trying to breathe became a torture and long enough before she realized love was a feeling that left her the same way her brother left this world. Sam looked at Dani and her eyes were closed and the sun was shining over her troubled face.

"So Sam when are you going to ask me the things you've been dying to ask me since you arrived?" 

"What?" Sam said in surprise.

"You know what" Dani said with a serious tone. 

"I'm not sure I should ask" he replied almost in a whisper. 

"Try me" she gave him a warm smile to reassure him.

"I came here today because I needed to know if you knew about my past, since your father is John Constantine and you have all those symbolic tattoos" Sam debited without taking his breath.

"I heard a lot of things about you" Dani started, "I know your father was John Winchester and I know that he worked with my dad, for starters, and I know he trained you and your brother to be like him, but you decided to stop after he died" Sam nodded. She continued, "I don't think you really care about what I know about you Sam, I think you're more curious to know more about me"

"I...Well you might be right about this" he replied. 

"For that, you're gonna have to ask the other question you've been dying to ask since you arrived" Dani said. Sam hesitated a few seconds and then decided to just go for it.

 "Feel comfortable to say no, I won't take it personally, but I'd like to take you to dinner tonight. Just as a friend, no pressure. We could talk some more, or not, if you'd like" Sam talked so fast he had to catch his breath.

"I thought you'd never ask" Dani said with a huge smile. Sam's heart skipped a beat.   

 

**8 MONTHS LATER - MAY 16TH**

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

 

Sam couldn't believe he made it. After years of starting college, dropping out and coming back, it was finally over, he had done it. And it payed off, because his grades were the highest of his promotion and he already had a few offers to work in a lawyer office. He didn't tell anyone yet but he was thinking about leaving California and going back to his hometown in Kansas to work there. It might be crazy of him to do this but, he missed that place so much and most importantly, his big brother Dean. Plus, he didn't really care about how much money he made.So here he was, at his graduation party, surrounded by the friends he made along the way and his girl, Dani. He couldn't believe his own luck. They had officially started dating in December, 5 months already. The more he spent time with her, the more he was falling for her. He was taking his time, maybe even too much time, to make sure he didn't screw up this time. Although, he felt like sometimes he barely knew anything about her while she knew almost everything about him, and not because he was talking about himself all the time. He learned that she _just knew._ Anyways, tonight he was going to take a few big steps in their relationship, she was going to finally meet his brother and a bigger step...he was going to ask her if she wanted to move in with him in his hometown, Lawrence. He knew this step was too soon but, the truth his he knew she didn't really know what to do with her life after graduation and also, the thought of living a long distance relationship was bothering him. A lot. It was 10 p.m. and there was already people making a mess of this party. They were still waiting for Dean and Sam wondered if he was gonna come. He came to see him graduate but stormed off after the ceremony, saying something came up so and he had no news since then. Dani was sitting on the couch across him and she was talking to Nola, who he had became good friends with. They seemed to be having a pretty serious conversation, but Sam couldn't hear a thing over the music playing. 

"He's going to tell me or ask me something tonight" said Dani to her best friend in the meanwhile.

"How can you tell?" Nola asked with curiosity. 

"First, he'd been acting weird and distant with me for two days, second, he's extremely nervous right now, just look how his leg is shaking and his eyes are looking everywhere" Dani replied pointing discretely at her boyfriend.  

"Do you think he wants to break up?!" said her friend in shock.

"Maybe, I don't know. Either that or, he wants to move in with me, or he wants to announce me he is pregnant with our child. The two first options are statistically more probable since, you know, we didn't have sex yet and well, guys can't really get pregnant" Dani said.

 "Wait, really?!" Nola said looking surprised."Well duh, Noelle Alicia Kellergan, where were you during science classes in high school? I know you were an art student for the past four years but I'm sorry to break it to you girl, men can't get pregnant. And Santa Claus doesn't exist either" her friend replied sarcastically.

"Shut up. I was talking about the fact that you and your boyfriend didn't have sex yet. I thought it was done like 3 months ago. Also, don't call me by my full name Daniela Everly Constantine"

"I know you like it secretly. And no, we didn't.  He's taking his time. Plus, it's not like we didn't do anything else" Dani said leaving a cliffhanger for her best friend.

"Oh really" replied Nola with a smirk. "Like what?" 

"Nothing major you know" Dani raised her shoulders, "we take our shower together a lot..." 

Nola bursted out laughing. "Dani...are you fucking serious?" she kept laughing, "you are 25 years old for fuck's sake"

Dani stayed silent for a few seconds and then said "You know what? You're right. We're both grown adults and we're acting like we're 14". 

Dani stood up and to Sam's surprise she sat on his lap. She winked at him and then furiously crushed her lips to his and started making out with him so aggressively that it hurt his mouth. The boys around them started whistling and cheering. The kiss lasted about fifteen seconds before she abruptly interrupted it, going back to sit on the couch next to Nola with a smirk on her face. Sam was out of breath and was looking at her more confused then ever. Nola cheered, "That's my girl" and Dani replied "If we're gonna act like hormonal teenagers, might as well go all the way".So that's what they did. An hour and a few shots of alcohol later, the two girls were starting to be...well, drunk. And Sam was pretty disappointed, because there was no way he could have a serious conversation with Dani now. It could wait until tomorrow, though. Dean just texted him that he would arrive in a few minutes. He couldn't wait to see him, even if he was kinda mad at him for arriving late.Sam told the two girls about Dean arriving and they immediately started whispering between themselves. Sam raised his shoulders, not even trying to understand what was going on and started talking to his friend Ash.

"I can't believe Dean Winchester is your boyfriend's brother. I mean, what are the chances?!" Nola whispered loudly to Dani.

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy"

"I can't believe you didn't tell Sam you knew him though. That's not right Dani"

"You're right Nola, but I didn't want to say things that would ruin my relationship with Sam"

"All you have to say was that we went to boarding school with him for a year like 9 years ago. You are not forced to tell him you were head over heels in love and obsessed with his older brother. For now, at least"

"I wasn't obsessed... but yeah you're right. You're always right. No, forget I said that, I'm just drunk. I'll go tell him right now" Dani said, stood up and almost fell on the ground, headed straight to her boyfriend and said, "Sam I have something to tell you and it's important" "Is it as important as his big brother?" a man with deep voice said from behind her.

Dani turned her back to see an older version of the Dean Winchester she met when she was 15 years old. But it was still him, the same green eyes, the same generous smile, just taller, stronger and well, pushing 30. He was still wearing that same brown leather jacket and smelled like cigarettes. For a few seconds, the time had stopped as Dani was standing there, watching Sam standing up to greet Dean with a huge hug in slow motion. For a few seconds, she felt the same way she did 9 years ago when she first laid her eyes on him in the hallway and she couldn't breathe. She shook her head and came back to reality. Dean was talking to her.

"Dani California! I can't believe you're dating my baby brother. You look great" he said happily to Dani. Dani California was the nickname Dean gave her back in the day, inspired by the Red Hot Chili Peppers song, since she was their biggest fangirl back then.

 "Thanks. You don't look bad either" she replied with a warm drunken smile.

"Wait...you two know each other?" Sam interrupted with a confused look on his face.

"That's what I was about to tell you" Dani said quickly looking at her feet in shame.

"Well I thought she already told you" Dean chose for an excuse.

  
" Whatever, we'll discuss this another time" Sam said looking extremely disappointed.

"DEAN FREAKING WINCHESTER!!" a small blond girl screamed and jumped in Dean's arms. He catched the drunk girl just in time.

"Wow, you're heavier than the last time I saw you Nola" he said jokingly while putting her down.

"Happy to see you too, handsome" Nola laughed.

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on?" Sam asked, starting to get mad.

"Yeah sorry Sammy, look, remember when I was 18 dad sent me off to a strict school to punish me?" Sam nodded. "Well, he sent me to a boarding school in California where I met those freaks over here" he said with a smile. "I dated Dani's sister, Bella, for some time. So you guys were basically step brothers and sisters at some point" Dean smirked. Sam gave him a disgusted look and Dani pretended to throw up. "Now you know everything" he finished, still smirking. He had no idea how much he didn't know anything at all, Dani thought.

"Speaking of siblings, how are Bella and Tony doing?" Dean asked Dani. There was a long and awkward silence. Of course he didn't know. How was he supposed to? He probably hadn't thought about her or her family in years. Dani felt her heart crushing and her throat tightening. Nola broke the silence. Dani was thankful for her.

"Isabella, as you can guess, became very successful and she's engaged to a rich businessman and is still very pretty, very popular and still a bitch" Dean laughed at Nola's last remark. "For Anthony, it's a little more complicated" she started slowly, "he almost achieved his dream of going to Stanford, but something came in the way" she said with a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" Dean asked, afraid to hear the answer. Everyone stayed silent.

"Death happened" Dani abruptly said, breaking the silence. Dean was in shock. She answered his questions before he could ask them. "It happened 6 years ago, a few weeks before starting college. He overdosed"

"Is that why you didn't go to Julliard and came here instead?" he asked quietly. Dani nodded in silence. He remembered she wanted to go to Julliard, wow. Dean took both of her hands, looked deep into her eyes and said "Dani, I'm so sorry for your loss" tears started rolling down her cheeks and Dean gave her a tight and sincere hug. Dani could feel a million things radiating from Dean's body. Things that didn't have  anything to do with that fact that she analyzed the body language for years.

"I have excellent memories of your brother, he was awesome. I can't even imagine how it must feel" Dean whispered to her ear and she knew he was thinking about protecting Sam. "Are you clean from drugs now?" he whispered. Dani swallowed with difficulty, bad memories flowing back through her head.

"I am, Dean, don't worry about me" she replied. He tapped her shoulder and let go of the hug. Sam was still watching them in silence, feeling like he was missing something he couldn't quite understand.

And for the following weeks, Dani could barely sleep at night. Seeing Dean for the first time in years brought up so many memories from the past she tried so hard to bury. She spent her nights looking at old pictures and remembering all too well.           

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can. Feedback (good or bad) is always appreciated!  
> I know this chapter is going fast in time, but the point of the story is not to focus on the beginning of Sam and Dani's relationship, so sorry if it bothers you.
> 
> MJ xxx


End file.
